Sutil
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • Y él, no sabe lo qué es ser sutil... (LaviYuu)/Feliz cumpleaños Marcia Andrea (reina demonio)


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino), de ser míos ya saben…el Allena seria canon (algún día)

 **Nota:** La siguiente viñeta es para tres razones, la primera es porque últimamente he estado muy activa y tengo que aprovechar, la segunda es para empezar un reto de cien fics y la más importante es para decirle a la reina demonio **(Marcia Andrea** ) feliz cumpleaños, aquí está tu Laviyuu.

Espero que tengas un gran día, invita a la fiesta (aunque sea lunes), si no te gusta con más clama te hago otro o de algún fandom que conozca, querida amiga y waifu (¿?)

 **Comunidad:** 100_promts (LiveJournal)

 **Tipo:** Tabla B

 **Número y nombre:** 005 Practical (practico)

 **Palabras:** 674.

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

* * *

 **S** util

* * *

—Lavi, eres un idiota—escucha. Deja por un momento el libro que yace entre sus manos ―uno que Bookman, dictamina que aprenda— y centra su atención en él intento de samurái, Yuu Kanda.

―¿A qué te refieres Yuu?—cuestiona, confundido ante lo repentino de su comentario.

Es común que Yuu, ponga en duda su inteligencia (constantemente le repite esa palabra que como mantra ya está empezando a atarle) sin embargo, el que le haya llamado simplemente "Lavi" y no con el usual monte de " _baka usagi_ " le descoloca.

Si de por si esto es toda una sorpresa para él, esta se vuelve estupefacción al caer en cuenta que acaba de llamarle Yuu y que este no quiera cometer conejosidio, es algo nuevo para él, sinceramente eso le aterra.

―Lavi, eres un idiota―repite de nuevo. Posa ese par de afiladas espadas de tinte cerúleo en su persona; con una lentitud que le parece asfixiante se acerca a él, sin apartar por un mísero instante la sorpresiva atención que ciñe sobre su persona.

—Kan…Yuu―bocifera, con voz entrecortada.

(Por primera vez comprende lo incomodo que hace sentir a las personas cuando sin pena alguna invade el espacio personal de los demás)

 _«¿Estoy soñando?, eso debe ser…solo así es entendible él que Yuu se interese por mí, que se aproxime tanto y por voluntad propia…acorralándome de una forma en la que me es imposible poder siquiera pensar escapar de él»_

—¿Por qué lo…

―Te enamoraste de mí.

Su cuestión se ve interrumpida ante una afirmación que jamás espero salir de esos labios que solo saben sacar hielo y displicencia.

—¡¿Eh?!―balbucea, sin sopesar lo recién descubierto.

—Estas equiv…

Y de nuevo su habla se ve interrumpido, esta vez es por el sutil roce de aquellos finos, delgados y fríos cristales de hielo.

Su deber consiste en registrar todo, por consiguiente el saber más allá de alguien "común y corriente" esta entre sus capacidades. Estas nunca antes le han fallado…hasta, ahora.

Su percepción se distorsiona, se siente atrapado en una frágil burbuja una en donde el flujo el tiempo parece detenido. Todo es nuevo para él, tanto que no se dio cuenta en que momento la burbuja estallo, Yuu se alejó de él…lo suficiente como para decir que esto fue una alucinación suya por escases de sueño sin embargo, al posar sus vista en esos insensibles labios denota como los trasparentes cristales están teñidos de un invasivo liquido de tinte carmesí. Este lo retira lentamente con su lengua, la manera en la que lo hace provoca en su cuerpo una inexplicable llama de calor que corre por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, odia esto, detesta que sus mejillas se coloren de un nada sutil toque de carmín, que le distraiga como para prestarle atención al sabor metálico y sanguíneo líquido que yace en su boca.

—No puedes ser más sutil―es lo que entre jadeos escupe su boca.

(La primer vez que sus palabras ignoran el sin fin de dudas que su constante pensar le plantea)

Él quiere —necesita― respuestas sin embargo, lo único que Yuu le da es el típico "tsk" que lo vuelve a la rutina de siempre. Una agarrante sonrisa se posa en sus finos labios y como siempre Yuu se va, se aleja de él y él no deja de pensar que es un cobarde cazador que escapa del expuesto conejo.

—Ahh…―suspira.

Regresa a enfocarse a su actividad inicial, esa de aprenderse el libro que el viejo panda le ordenó pero…

—Soy un idiota―se dice, confirmando muy a su pesar lo dicho por Yuu. Se golpea contra el escritorio, una acción que repite constantemente para que su concentración pueda regresar y borre de sus registros la súbita acción de la tinta teñida de azul acaba de hacer con él.

—Por lo menos panda no está aquí.

Era mejor que no fuera participe, que no viera como su "idiota" sucesor acaba de romper la mayor regla y tabú del milenario clan Bookman…y todo por culpa de una malhumorada pieza de ajedrez que desconoce el significado de ser sutil.


End file.
